Big Time Oneshot: Desperate Times
by RomioneAlways51
Summary: Logan isn't afraid of anything; everything he can explain through science, except for one thing he knows he just shouldn't be afraid of... Guy/Guy warning, don't like don't read.


**A/N: Hi loves, first off let me say how SO SO SORRY I am for not posting in like forever! I promise you guys I'm still writing, I've still got stories to share with you guys, it's just that being in my last year of high school is a lot of work! I still have a heap of stories I want to share with you guys, though! In fact I just finished the cutest ending to a Kogan story that I actually can't wait to upload, but for now I'm just gonna put up a one shot, because I'm not letting myself start a story, and then leave it for ages and forget about it! Honestly though guys, I'm not done writing, especially BTR! I'm gonna keep posting just as soon as I get out of this mess of a year, but for now I may just post little one shots, so you guys have something to read, and as a thank you for being so amazing!**

**So I actually have no idea where the idea for this came from, but I just find it absolutely adorable, and the story's been sitting around in my notes for ages, so I thought why not post it? It also is a Kogan story, so it fits beautifully with Logan's birthday here in Australia! I hope you guys enjoy, and happy birthday Logie Bear! xx**

**Big Time Oneshot: Desperate Times**

Logan Mitchell was not afraid, he was too old to be afraid of the thunder that was clapping outside his window as the rain thrashed the roof of the Palm Woods, and the wind whipped the nearby palm trees. He couldn't help it though, ever since he was a little boy, he'd been absolutely terrified of the rolling noise the clouds made and the sudden claps they set off in a storm; he didn't know why he hadn't gotten over this fear, heck, he couldn't even remember what had caused it, but all he could do now, as the storm raged outside apartment 2J, was bury his head under his pillow and hope that it would pass.

It didn't, Logan realized half an hour later, as a particularly loud clap of thunder caused him to leap out of his skin, biting his lip to stop himself from letting out a shriek and waking Kendall. Kendall, who was sleeping peacefully, snoring quietly as Logan watched his chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm. _Lucky!_ Logan thought; Kendall was such a heavy sleeper, Logan wished he was like that, wished he didn't leap a foot in the air every time a measly clap of thunder sounded.

When Logan was little, and it was stormy, his mother and father used to let him sleep in their bed, and they would both put their arms around him, sandwiching his thin form as they each placed a kiss on his forehead and told him that they wouldn't let the storm get him. Now, after moving away from his parents and to LA with the guys and Mama Knight and Katie, Logan found other methods of ignoring the storm; he would drink a glass of warm milk that, although childish, would knock him out within minutes, and he would sleep peacefully until the next morning. He would try listening to his iPod, with the volume louder than the storm, and although it hurt his ears, and didn't let him sleep, it meant that he couldn't hear the thunder and he could breathe normally again.

An exceptionally loud thunder clap resounded around the apartment and, upon instinct, Logan let out a squeak and launched himself into Kendall's bed, wrapping his arms around the older boy, hoping he would return the favour.

"What the- Logie? What's the matter buddy? You're shaking!" Kendall rolled over to face his friend, who promptly buried his face into the blonde's chest, his shoulders quivering in fright.

"It's nothing, I-" but Logan let out a squeak as another clap of thunder sounded, and he gripped Kendall's torso tighter as Kendall pulled the smaller boy in closer.

"Oh, Logan," the blonde sighed "are you scared of the thunder?"

"No, I-" he let out a strangled gasp as another clap of thunder sounded.

"It's OK, Logie," Kendall said gently, stroking the younger boy's hair as Logan nestled further into his chest "I won't let it get you, you're safe here OK?" Logan continued to shake in Kendall's arms as the rain thrashed overhead, and Kendall gently placed his hands on Logan's forearms, helping him into a sitting position as he did the same. Logan collapsed into Kendall's chest, shaking and breathing heavily as another clap of thunder rocked the apartment, accompanied by a flash of lightning, illuminating the way the smaller boy was quivering like a leaf in the taller's arms. Kendall could feel Logan's breathing quicken, and he could feel his friend's shoulders heaving as he hyperventilated. Kendall set Logan at arms' length and looked into his wide eyes as he gasped for breath,

"Logan, it's OK, the thunder'll stop soon OK? Don't worry, buddy, just calm down, you gotta breathe a little slower, Logie, you'll feel better I promise-" nothing was working, however, and before Kendall knew it, his hands were on each of Logan's cheeks, and he was leaning in. Logan let out the smallest of gasps at the very last second before their lips connected, and his eyes fluttered shut as he felt his heart beat return to normal. Logan was breathless as the two broke apart; he stared at Kendall, wide eyed, and the blonde couldn't tell if it was from shock or fear.

"I'm sorry, Logan, I- I won't tell anyone," Kendall stuttered, looking away and blushing,

"It's OK," Logan returned breathlessly as he felt a heat of his own flush his cheeks. Another thunder clap went off and, although he didn't leap like he did before, Logan still jumped a little in fright. "Kendall?" he spoke in a small voice as he met the green eyes that were gazing down at him lovingly. "Can I stay here tonight?" Kendall smiled, wiping a tear from Logan's cheek as he gazed at the smaller boy,

"Of course, Logie Bear," he said gently, his eyes never leaving Logan's gaze. "I'll protect you," the smaller boy lay down facing the window, the taller behind him, his arms wrapped protectively around the smaller's waist.

"Thanks, Kendall," Logan said, snuggling back into the blonde's touch.

"Anytime," Kendall returned, leaning over and placing a tender kiss on Logan's cheek "you'll always be safe with me, Logie."

A**/N: AWWW! Guys this is one of my favourites! Scared Logan is just precious! So I know this is only a one shot, but I hope you still enjoyed it, and I pinky promise there's more stories coming soon, even if they're gonna take a little while!**


End file.
